Karoline Everstar
Elder Priestess Karoline Everstar is currently an Advisor in the Sisterhood of Elune. The Priestess mainly works in the Temple of the Moon within Darnassus. However, she still travels on personal interests and where she can assist others. She has in the past held many important titles and was once well known among the Kaldorei. Although she has stepped out of the spotlight, the Priestess still aids and advises where she is able to. What was: Elune, she hated the dance. A blow to the cheek one minute and discussing romantic promises the next. It was the one step forward, two steps back waltz. She wanted to scream aloud the shrieking alarms within her head. He spoke again as if he hadn't just shattered his promise and her security. When I say 'I won't hurt you’, it's a promise. Her glass house that he helped rebuild of that promise now lay in a pile of shards again, collecting dust. She should have known as this wasn't the first time, but somehow each time it happens - she dares to dream it's the last. "Don't ever feel guilty about removing toxic people from your life. You do not have to make room for people who cause you discomfort. It's one thing if a person owns up to their behavior and makes an effort to change. But if a person disregards your feelings, ignores your boundaries, and continues to treat you in a harmful way, they need to go. Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage no longer controls our lives." Years have passed and one can never truly forget such things but time allows you to move forth. Experiences are what make you who you are today, for better or worse and having someone by your side certainly wasn’t everything; there was always duty. She is still a proud Elder Priestess of the Sisterhood of Elune whom has taken on many advisor roles for other Kaldorei Orders. Her passion and support mainly lay with those of the druidic followings alongside her Temple duties. What is: "I walk with the Ancients. I am Moon light and Darkness. Nature is my Temple." Most bask in the illustrious full bloom of the moon in all of her glory and why shouldn’t they? The Goddess is our mother, our teacher, and above all our confidant. Though one must find their own way within their hearts and not lose their self to one path. To take a moment for the other side of the moon, it must not be forgotten and explored, for it too has a part in your journey. Balance''' – the fickle juggle between the two sides of the moon; Light and Shadow.'' Appearance: Very proper movements are made by this female, standing straight and sure footed. Her proper like manners seem to be instilled sternly into her every being as if she had a higher class upbringing. Stealth is clearly not one of this female’s skills, as hidden somewhere on her persons the sounds of tiny bell charms sound out in a rather melodious manner. The female is neither short nor tall, just simply so. Though she could not be considered thin nor average as for one of her kind she is rather thick in the hips. An elongated oval face is symmetrically marked with the traditional markings of the owl. A bluish-silver is the color of her glowing eyes, having a wide doe like innocence to them despite the rest of her features carrying decades of wisdom. Her face is also curtained by a thick mass of long and lightly curled hair. The mass is a light azure color with highlights of white that drape over the woman's back down past her waist. Over the crown of her head lays a net like cap of crisscrossed pearl beads decorating her hair. Her lips carry the colors of rich earthy tones and sit below a very long dainty nose. Her skin is a smooth pale purple and she carries an aura of fresh smells akin to that of a mountain springs or clean powder. The fresh aroma hints at attempts to comfort those around her. Her robes are always pressed neatly and fitted to her form in a snug fashion from her neck to her heels. Her feet sometimes bare slippers or sandals on them, but the female does spend a good amount of time walking around bare footed if she is within Darnassus. There is no sign of any jewelry on the female Kaldorei's hands, although her robes almost always carry a silvery crescent moon or two somewhere on them and her neck bares a single silver chained necklace. Each of her long slender ears has a set of silver studs at the base of them. About her waist lies several pouches and she does not appear to carry any sort of weapons about her persons. Items of interest: There is always a pouch with sewing materials within. This Priestess places her own touch of enchantments on those things she creates. A single white rose, It has been preserved by druidic spells. (8-22-13) Carved from petrified wood bark, a single rose, the coloring a rich and deep browns. Near the stem an amethyst orb attached to a leather cord and held to the center of the rose. (Both of these items, which were once displayed, have now placed within the depths of a pouch, for now. Out of sight, out of mind.) ((More will be added later in this section.)) Personality: '"Your greatest test is when you are able to bless someone else while you are going through your own storm." At times she is a bit on the quiet side or standoffish until someone is directly addressing her, unless she feels passionate about the moment. An observer by trade, calculating and assessing to any situation by taking in the details before she chooses to become involved. Thus she is wary of most anyone, certainly those whom wear masks or the Knights of Death, though has the heart enough not to see anyone in discomfort. Her drive lays in education and assisting others in times of their needs within her abilities of her own skills. A good listener and not quick to judge others, unless there is a lot of proof to say otherwise. She is more open minded toward other races, though still sticks to many traditions of the Elder Kaldorei followings considering her age and the events of her life. Relations: The Priestess has held the roles of an advisor of a guild, a shan’do, and a leader of an Order at points of times within her life. She is still open to such roles but has chosen to work completely for the Temple of the Moon now. She may be seen traveling though her tasks and duties are to serve the Kaldorei culture in the care of their people. Though the past has brought false starts and much heartache, one can only give themselves the time to move forth. The promises of others gone, but not forgotten. The test of the unloyal only prove to this Priestess that Elune continues to test her faith. The Priestess has not taken on another mate in some time. This is not to say that some have not tried to court her since, but still no promises have been kept thus far. Not within many city boundaries other than that of Darnassus, the priestess does have one companion of a medium sized bear by the name of Orson. This brute of fur is very curious; in fact this trait brings him issues at times and certainly where hunger is concerned. Time Line: (Will work on this later.) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Priests Category:Lineage of the Moon Category:Order of Malorne